


Dark Outside

by clapsformia



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapsformia/pseuds/clapsformia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata was going to spend his night working on an article due at midnight...That was, until Nagito Komaeda knocked onto his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Outside

Hinata's fingers rushed across the keyboard, trying to finish up his article before 12am. Despite making a promise to himself a few weeks ago to finish his work as soon as he gets it, here he was doing it two hours before the due time.

Sweat was rolling down his forehead so rapidly that you could've thought it was following the rhythm of his speedy typing.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Hinata growled. Who would come by at this time? He jumped out of his seat and ran to the door and looked through the peephole.

It was Nagito Komaeda.

Hinata sighed to himself softly and swung the door open.

"Komaeda, what are you doing here?"

Hinata noticed that he was drenched from head to toe, his usually fluffy white hair stuck to his head and there were drops of water slipping off his clothes.

"D-Do you mind if I could, um, borrow an umbrella? I promise I'll return it to you tomorrow." Komaeda said as he presented his horribly dismantled umbrella.

Hinata's eyebrows popped up, he couldn't begin to ask how his umbrella came to be that way.

He looked around his tiny flat for an umbrella but was unable to find any before remembering why.

"Sorry but I just realized I had lent my only umbrella to Chiaki the other day." Hinata said sadly.

"Oh..." Komaeda looked down at his shoes. "That's okay, I'll just get going then. Thanks anyways."

Feeling pitiful towards Komaeda, he quickly grabbed his arm before he could turn and walk away.

"No, don't worry. You can stay here the night, it's raining too hard outside and I don't want to you getting a cold."

Komaeda looked up at him and his face brightened up.

"Really-? I mean, are you sure you want wet trash like me staying over at your apartment?"

Hinata sighed.

"You're not 'trash', Komaeda. Of course you're welcome to stay here any time you like."

Komaeda smiled.

"Thank you Hinata. Really, thank you."

Hinata returned the smile before telling Komaeda that he could sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch.

"I refuse." Komaeda said bluntly, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Why?"

"I won't let anyone treat trash like me as if I were more deserving than them."

A small fire burnt inside Hinata.

"Komaeda, for the last time you're not trash. I insist that you sleep in my bed."

Komaeda shook his head.

"No." he paused and thought about it, "Unless...-"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you sleep with me."

Hinata's eyes widened with surprise and he blushed.

"W-Wha-"

"Just kidding!" Komaeda chuckled.

Hinata frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep in your bed since you insisted so badly."

Hinata rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, you can find the bathroom by the corridor. Feel free to take a shower and borrow some of my clothes."

Komaeda beamed at him gratefully, "Thank you." then he left the room.

Instinctively, Hinata's eyes slowly moved towards the clock and he felt his mouth drop open.

There was only forty five minutes left till the due time.

He flung himself back in front of his computer and typed away.

***

After a while, he heard footsteps behind him and felt a invisible mental wall block his thoughts from processing. His fingers froze. A sudden wave of warmth was spreading through his body as someone put a hand on his shoulder.

What is going on?, he wondered. His heart had begun racing inside him. A whiff of a sweet, fresh fragrance surrounded him and filled up his scent of smell.

Hinata slowly turned around and his confused gaze met Komaeda's gaze. There was a tiny spark in his eyes and a feeling of peacefulness drew him in.

"N-Komaeda, I-I-"

Suddenly, the spark left Komaeda's eyes and his expression turned back to normal.

"Oh, sorry, am I bothering you?" he asked, his hand slinking down Hinata's arm before he retracted it.

"N-No, I was just wondering who was standing behind me, I thought you had gone to sleep."

Komaeda shrugged.

"I was going to but I couldn't sleep."

Hinata turned back to his computer and wrote his article as he spoke to Komaeda.

"H-How come?"

"Just thinking about things."

"Don't worry, that happens to me too. I hope my bed is comfortable enough for you at least."

"It is- Hey, Hinata...Your text..."

As soon as he stopped talking, Hinata's snapped his attention back to his work and he realized that he had been typing out their conversation the whole time. Embarrassed, he quickly pressed and held the backspace button to erase those words.

"Agh!"

Komaeda's eyes dulled and his expression shifted to a slightly glum one.

"Yeah, I'm definitely distracting you...I'm sorry."

Although it was true that he was, Hinata shook his head.

"No, no you're not. Don't worry Komaeda."

Komaeda saw through the lie, "Just admit it. I'll leave you alone from now. Good night."

Hinata felt terrible. Without realizing what he was doing, he stood up from his seat and grabbed his arm.

"N-No! Come back."

Komaeda turned around and their eyes locked with each others. They stood there for a second before Komaeda moved his arm away slowly and placed his hand in Hinata's grasp; so that they were holding hands.

Hinata was completely frozen in his spot. He felt his lips part slightly to speak but no words came out. Komaeda noticed this and his eyes drifted to them. Both of them could feel their cheeks heat up. Carefully, Komaeda closed the distance between their bodies, then leaned in and kissed him.

Hinata felt a jolt of what felt like electricity course through him. His heart and stomach were swimming around in his chest out of excitement, he hadn't kissed anyone in so long that this felt like his first time again. As they kissed, Komaeda used his spare hand to cup Hinata's cheek.

Gradually, they parted away from each other until it was only their noses touching. Both were out of breath and panting heavily, Hinata could smell the mint coming from Komaeda's breath.

"K-Ko-"

"I love you Hajime Hinata." Komaeda whispered before pecking him on the lips.

"Komaeda, I-"

"Oh just shush."

Komaeda cut him off by kissing him again. However, this time he deepened it by using his tongue and leaning forward so much until Hinata had to crane his back backwards and keep his balance by leaning against his desk.

Finally realizing how much he actually loved Komaeda all this time, Hinata grabbed the back of Komaeda's head and pushed him towards Hinata. Their kisses had became urgent and Hinata hugged Komaeda closer to his body than before. Komaeda's eyes snapped open from the shock of Hinata's actions but slowly, he relaxed and fell back into the void of their love.

***

Hinata couldn't remember what happened much after that since he was enjoying it too much but he found himself lying in his bed in the dark with Komaeda's head resting on his chest.

Hinata smiled to himself.

Damn, he thought to himself.

He felt Komaeda snuggle on top of him and Hinata twirled and played around with his puffy hair.

If only I didn't need to go to work tomo-

Hinata jumped and hurriedly leaned to his right to check the time:

It was 1 AM.

The due time was at 12.

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> OH WELL HINATA! KISSING KOMAEDA IS WAY MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR STUPID ASSIGNMENT JUST SAYING!
> 
> BTW SORRY IF THIS REALLY SUCKED OK I KINDA RUSHED IT!!
> 
> I also posted this on my fanfiction.net and Wattpad account in case you run into it and think that I stole or someone stole my work. Same usernames for all accounts! My wattpad account merges all my one shots into one book just for convenience. That being said, I spend most of my time on Wattpad so you can find me there!
> 
> Feel free to leave requests for the next one shot! This is my very first submission on AO3 and I hope you liked it!


End file.
